Geoff
Profile History Geoff grown up in a party town or the west coast. Spring break, long weekends, summertime - people came from all around to party in his town. Because of that, Geoff learned at a young age how to really party. REALLY. He's the oldest of five brothers, so he feels it's his duty to show them how to party the right way. Thanks to his bohemian parents (who met, married, and conceived Geoff on a beach) Geoff has chillaxin' party-hearty DNA in his blood. At school, he's everybody's buddy. He's the star quarterback on his high school football team and after they won last season's playoffs, the lock room had to be rebuilt from the ground up after a three-day-party-fest. Geoff's goal is to take a bit out of life and chew it until there's nothing left but seeds that he can scatter into the wind to start the whole party cycle of life all over again. His eventual plan is to be a party organizer. He thinks that would be the most AWESOME job ever. He can't even imagine how much fun that would be - and he would totally ROCK at it, too. He just wants everybody to get along and chill out. Although, he usually hangs with the cool crowd, he's no snob. Geoff will party with anybody who's interested in partying. He likes everybody for whatever it is that they can bring to the table (or party). Geoff enjoys spending time at the beach, camping, or anywhere else a party could be had. That's why Geoff auditioned for Total Drama Island, because it basically includes all his favorite things... people, camping, and parties.﻿ Total Drama Island Geoff lives to party and is known for his extremely easy-going, laid-back, and friendly nature. Geoff, along with Owen and DJ, is considered to be one of the nicest guys out of all the other competitors, essentially becoming the team leader in many cases during the season. He has many brothers, who also enjoy partying (he is always shouting out to them from the show). He has also been student council president at his school without even the need of a speech. Geoff usually addresses people as "dude." In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Geoff was the fourth contestant to arrive, after Gwen, DJ, and Beth. He was very happy to meet Chris, calling him "dude" several times. He started to show interest towards Bridgette when she arrived to the island. Geoff was placed on the Killer Bass and later, in the Mess Hall asked if Chris could get them pizza, instead of Chef's slop. Chef became angry at Geoff's suggestion and threw a knife at him which luckily missed. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Geoff did not seem to have any problems with jumping off the cliff and even seemed to enjoy the challenge. In this episode, Geoff got the first marshmallow ever during the marshmallow ceremony. He was also the only one to stand up for Ezekiel after he made some sexist comments, telling the girls to give him a break. Despite this, Ezekiel was voted off that night. In The Big Sleep, Geoff had no lines. He didn't seem exhausted from the run because after the run, he was shown to have the same relaxed smile. When he felt himself falling asleep during the Awake-A-Thon, his eyes would shoot open immediately. In Dodgebrawl, Geoff acts friendly towards Harold several times, such as patting him on the back, after Duncan wouldn't allow him to be in most of the rounds and even offering him his dodgeball so then he could get in the game. Which, in that case, it was really more of Geoff's kindness that won them their first challenge. He was also shown in Chris' slow-motion replay after he got knocked down by Owen's dodgeball. In Not Quite Famous, Geoff tries out for the talent show by skateboarding, and is unanimously elected by his team to perform. Geoff was very ecstatic to be performing in the talent show, exclaiming "I get to be on TV, man!" Bridgette then explains that he already was on television. That night, right before he is about to perform, he breaks his skateboard in half by jumping on it too hard. This event caused Harold to replace him in the challenge, who won the challenge for the team. This also marks the first time Geoff takes off his hat. In The Sucky Outdoors, Geoff fails to make a move on Bridgette after he tells her that she pitches a tent like a guy. In a confessional, he admitted that the comment was stupid. Despite this, Bridgette was seen cuddling up to him, foreshadowing their relationship. In Phobia Factor, he revealed he had a fear of hail, which he failed to conquer. Being very unprepared, he sat in a chair and a hailstorm cloud, controlled by Chris, started to follow him around, making him scream as he was being pelted by hail. In Up the Creek, he starts making his first major move on Bridgette, showing he has a major crush on her. However, he failed miserably when he tried to make it work. He makes a heart-shaped frame with a picture of himself and Bridgette, which ended up being a miserable fail to impress her. While Geoff was impressed with his work, Bridgette, Courtney, and DJ were not impressed by it. DJ helped Geoff by giving him advice for hooking up on Bridgette, comparing love life to a bunny. Later in the challenge, he got a splinter in his leg. Despite the mildness of the injury, he was treated as if he had lost a leg. Once his team made DJ kick the boat back since Harold put the canoe rows in the fire, Geoff didn't want to make DJ do it but DJ said it was for his team. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Geoff was a hunter as opposed to a deer. Despite having a minor part in the episode and having no lines, he joined Harold, Bridgette, Beth, and Leshawna in shooting Heather. Bridgette and him help Duncan and Courtney untangle themselves from their antlers after being stuck together. He is happy along with the rest of the Killer Bass when they win the challenge. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Geoff, Duncan, and DJ all decide to get revenge on Harold after he leaves his underwear lying around their cabin. Geoff is also assigned as team captain after he comes up with an Italian themed dinner for the cooking challenge. Geoff and his friends constantly bother Harold by pulling many pranks on him. He wins the challenge and continues to prank Harold until he admits he was leaving his underwear around. In Who Can You Trust?, Geoff is trusted with DJ's Bunny during the first challenge. He also got closer to Bridgette after the second part of the challenge. After he went for a swim, DJ's Bunny is eaten by a snake, which is snatched by an eagle, which is eaten by a shark. DJ did not trust Geoff during the last challenge, causing Geoff and DJ to struggle in the challenge. Luckily, after Duncan found another Bunny, Geoff was trusted again. Geoff, along with Duncan, continue to prank Harold in Basic Straining before the challenge (where they s'mored Harold's underwear), during the canoe challenge (where they snagged Harold's underwear), during dinner (where they tricked him into drinking grease), and while they campers were eating the stolen food (where they smeared peanut butter on Harold's pillow). Geoff congratulated Duncan on kissing Courtney. Geoff also wanted a recount after Courtney was eliminated. In X-Treme Torture, he is revealed to have a tattoo on his butt. He also fails in the in the moose rodeo challenge and lands in a pile of dirty socks, leaving him with a horrible smell lingering on with him. Geoff's team lost the challenge and Geoff sat in a tree when he got his marshmallow to get away from his team (thanks to his smell). His relationship with Bridgette is shown more in Brunch of Disgustingness. He says farewell to Bridgette after the teams merge but Chris says that the campers have a day to take Bridgette to the girls' cabin. Out of distraction, Trent accidentally hits him with his guitar. He helps Bridgette succeed in the first part of the challenge, which makes Duncan angry, but they stop fighting under a few seconds. In No Pain, No Game, Geoff does not play a largely important role. When Bridgette is forced to perform a grueling task (sitting in a barrel of leeches), he takes her place, which Lindsay thinks is "so romantic." He is forced to sit in a barrel of leeches for ten seconds, but fails to do so and jumps out of it at 9.9999999999th seconds, resulting in him being eliminated from the challenge. Geoff votes Eva off that night, after assuming she stole one of his hats. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Geoff's key is inside the septic tank. Even though he gets it, he is hit with a strong smell for the rest of the day. Unlike most of the other competitors, he was happy about his reward, saying "nice" when he figured out what the cologne was. This is the second time he had a strong smell in the series. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Geoff joins the guys' alliance with Owen, Duncan, and DJ. Geoff hides on the top of a tree, but he gets caught second-to-last. He was scared of voting off Bridgette in the guys' alliance's agreement. Even though Bridgette was voted off, Geoff claimed he did not vote her off. For not voting her off, he was tied up on a tree for the night by the rest of the guys' alliance. Geoff spent much of That's Off the Chain! mourning over Bridgette's elimination, even calling his bike "Bridgette." By doing this, he forgot the bolts on his bike, causing it to collapse in the first part of the challenge. Unlike the last episode, he felt more confident about the Guys Alliance, possibly because of the incident the night before. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Geoff was supposed to keep watch for his buddy DJ, who had to use the bathroom and was scared of The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook, but left him in order to look for an Ice Cream Truck. His efforts were called lame by Chris and noted by Gwen, the "Party Boy" is an easy target, right after the Big lovable Jock as he fainted once he saw the killer. In Wawanakwa Gone Wild, Geoff is tasked to find a beaver. The Beavers attack him with their tails, but Geoff picks up their dam and places all three into the cage. He also made a reference to the Hulk, saying the beavers wouldn't like him when he is angry. He noticed Gwen won the challenge and with Leshawna, walked off looking unhappy. He got the first marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. Geoff was eliminated from the competition in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon for being far too nice. He was paired with Gwen for the competition and easily bugs Gwen with his happy-go-lucky attitude. He lost the first challenge to Owen and commented on the food he was given. Gwen at first wanted him to eat, then her but then Geoff again. However, Geoff managed to get on the good side of Gwen, something to which Geoff and Gwen enjoyed after Gwen knocked his camera into the lake since he wasn't taking things seriously. And Gwen thought that all he thought of her was that she was a Weird Goth Girl. Geoff admitted that she wasn't one. Then, Geoff taught Gwen how to do Woo''s, asked her to a party since she never went to one and became her friend. They won the second challenge due to teamwork but lost the last challenge because Geoff had trouble thinking of Sadie got eliminated fifth or was it Katie. So nobody was safe and when Geoff was voted off that night, Geoff takes a picture of him with Gwen with his camera that Gwen got back at the lake. Geoff and Bridgette are reunited in Haute Camp-ture, where they spent most of their time making out. Geoff was rooting for Owen or Duncan to win. Geoff and Bridgette's constant make-out sessions continue in the Total Drama Island special, where he and Bridgette have very little lines and screen time. They spend their time having almost non-stop make-out sessions. Geoff is injured in this episode because of his desire to help Bridgette with dangerous things, or Bridgette's own clumsiness. However, both of them managed to qualify for Total Drama Action, the second season. Total Drama Action Although he was one of the longest lasting competitors on Total Drama Island, Geoff's time on the film lot was very, very short. He also starts to lose his "nice guy" personality throughout this season. Following in-line with the special, Geoff spends most of his time making out with Bridgette rather than focusing on the competition. He shared a bunk bed with Harold. Geoff was attached to Bridgette to the point where their relationship was annoying the other competitors. Thus, at the end of the second episode, Alien Resurr-eggtion, Geoff is voted off because of this and Bridgette is voted off along with him in the show's first-ever double-elimination. Both of them continued to kiss on their way to the Lame-o-sine and both got in (although Geoff got in first). After being taken away in the Lame-o-sine, he and Bridgette went on to host a talk show called the Total Drama Action Aftermath where they interview other castmates who have been voted off, as well as the characters from the first season who did not qualify for season two. They also recap events from both seasons and answer questions sent in by fans of the show. The first The Aftermath: I primarily focused on the recent break-up of Gwen and Trent with Geoff taking Gwen's side and Bridgette taking Trent's side. Geoff and Bridgette have their first fight due to their conflicting points of view, and after Geoff accidentally revealed that he thought Heather was the hottest girl on the show. After Trent is brought out and explains his side of the story and performs the song he wrote after being dumped by Gwen, Geoff is touched to the point where he makes amends with Bridgette and ends the show with a never-ending make-out session that lasts long after the segment ends and everyone else (but the janitor) has left. In the second aftermath, Geoff is now obsessed with his fame (and the ratings that come with it) as the host of Total Drama Action Aftermath. He is even seeing Chris McLean's personal trainer and Justin's dermatologist and spends even more time in make up than Bridgette. He even leaves her alone on stage throughout the episode to fix his appearance. He is also obsessed with the show's ratings and is not showing much concern of the contestants' integrity or emotions. It seems Geoff may be heading in the direction that could be making him like Chris McLean. It's also noticeable that Geoff may be losing his touch with the ladies, as he accidentally insults Bridgette again, a habit he had previously overcome in Total Drama Island. His behavior in this episode has jeopardized his previously stable relationship with Bridgette, as she is deeply disturbed by how he has treated all of his friends. At the end of the episode, she demands to have a talk with him, indicating that their relationship is in deep trouble. maths.]]During the third aftermath, Geoff becomes obsessed with ratings. Bridgette becomes sick even more annoyed with his attitude after he hurts Owen. Bridgette breaks up with Geoff and he tries to talk to Bridgette, but she wouldn't talk to him and forces Owen to do so. In the end, Leshawna, Owen, Bridgette, and Heather put Geoff in the electric chair and Bridgette asks him how much he loves her, and after he lies and the electric chair shocks him, he says that he's crazy about her and Bridgette is pleased. She said that she will give him one more chance and then they start making out. In the season finale, Geoff finally returns to his old self. For the first time ever, he actually narrates the opening (due to Chris and Chef being unavailable). Geoff and Bridgette reveal some hidden footage, this time of Chris. Desperate to save his reputation (and get a third season) Chris rushes back to the studio. Before they can show too much, Chris returns to the studio and takes control of the show. Geoff and Bridgette start to kiss and sneak into Chris's viewing room (where they once again begin a never ending make out session). The two do return to the studio at the end of the show to see Duncan claim the million and Beth be greeted by her boyfriend Brady. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Geoff's popularity seemed to go up higher than Bridgette's, causing some problems in their relationship, especially after Bridgette saw Geoff looking at another girl and angrily hits him in the head with her surfboard. However, at a press conference, the two patch things up. After the bus landed in the bottom of a canyon and left the entire Total Drama cast stranded in the middle of the desert, Geoff claimed that their situation lacked "partaciousness" and took the initiative to organize a small search party to go get help. He leads the volunteers Trent, Beth, Eva, Justin, Katie, Sadie, and DJ's Mother to find some help. They encounter a house in the desert, but Geoff, with Trent's help, realized what the oddities of the house (dummies, isolated location, and nuclear testing signs) meant, and the eight of them all fled moments before a bomb destroyed the house. As Geoff and the rest of the others head over to the Celebrity Manhunt set, Blaineley and Josh informed them that they lost their chance to compete in Total Drama World Tour. Geoff was completely crushed about this, and dramatically yelled "No!" to the sky before collapsing to his knees, most likely upset due to the fact that he wouldn't be with Bridgette in the next season. In the confessional, Bridgette was heartbroken about Geoff not returning and tells that she will win for him and starts crying. Total Drama World Tour Even though Geoff doesn't compete in the third season, he has been mentioned several times by Bridgette. He was first mentioned when Alejandro helps her up and she says she has a boyfriend, in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Bridgette is in the Confession Cam, telling Geoff that, even though it looks bad, she still loves him. She then slips up mentioning how soft his thick, dark hair is (meaning Alejandro's), but quickly corrects herself with blond hair. He was first seen in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, where he hosted the Aftermath, alongside Blaineley. Geoff kept stalling the show with all kinds of interviews and segments so that he wouldn't have to face Bridgette, despite Blaineley wanting to bring her out as the main guest. Eventually, after he stalls by bringing out Harold and showing "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" clips, Bridgette is brought out. She tries to apologize to him by presenting a musical number with her song, I'm Sorry'' but he does not accept her apology, and they end up fighting. When Blaineley tries to turn this into a new segment, the two continue to fight until they end up making out for the rest of the episode, with Katie and Sadie watching them with joy. His second appearance was in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, in which he and Bridgette are the hosts of a telethon to attempt raising 50,000 dollars to re-fuel the Total Drama Jumbo Jet that had run out of fuel and became stranded in Jamaica in the previous episode. He and Bridgette sing their charity song Save This Show to attempt to raise money, but don't raise anything. They make several attempts to raise the money, and after some initial success, they are set back because Blaineley accidentally causes wild animals to wreck the studio, raising their needed amount to a million dollars. Blaineley attempts to start drama between Geoff and Bridgette to earn donations by tempting her with clips of a shirtless Alejandro, but she resists and kisses Geoff through the paper bag she is wearing on her head, enraging Blaineley but somehow raising more money. By the end, desperate for donations, Geoff brings out Izzy, who had become super intelligent the previous episode due to a severe head injury, and ties her to a roulette, spinning her and forcing her to answer questions on the category the roulette lands on, and if she answers incorrectly, she'll be dumped in a shark tank. After a while, the roulette hinges off and rolls away, crashing off-screen and a sand bag that drops on Izzy's head returns her to her normal insanity. After Izzy accidentally sets off a bomb and destroys the entire studio, Geoff reveals they have earned enough money and signs off the show. Geoff was happy to announce that Blaineley was no longer co-hosting with him on Aftermath Aftermayhem, which the audience cheered for. Geoff then turned angry when Blaineley reveals to have swapped places with Bridgette, and vowed revenge on Blaineley. Blaineley shows live feed of Bridgette having to interview one of Blaineley's fans in a freezing cold location, which gets Geoff concerned and determined to get her back on the show. Throughout the episode, he reveals embarrassing clips and information about Blaineley, even singing a song about how he dislikes her. Geoff also tries to extend the show because she won't get paid if the show does not end on time. Geoff manages to ship Blaineley off into the competition after she technically wins the "second-chance" challenge. In Hawaiian Style, Geoff appears in the fourth and final aftermath. He is reunited with his girlfriend after she was sent to Siberia courtesy of Blaineley. Though Bridgette ended up bringing along a new friend that she took care of while in Siberia. Throughout the episode, Geoff was constantly attacked by the overprotective Bruno whenever he got close to Bridgette. Geoff and Bridgette attempted to sing a duet, but it is interrupted by Harold and Courtney. Geoff and Bridgette later tell everybody to choose teams supporting their favorite finalist. Geoff and Bridgette then went on to explain the challenge for the teams, and whoever were to win would help the finalist. When Courtney wins the challenge, he is surprised as the challenge was rigged to be impossible. The rewards were later shown and Bridgette signed off the show. Geoff along with Bridgette and the Peanut Gallery, he is awaiting for the final three at the beach by the end of Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, looking visibly happy when Heather arrives first. When Heather gets to pick the tie-breaker challenge in Hawaiian Punch, Geoff and Bridgette worry when the ping-pong balls they put were replaced by golf balls and start to hit Heather hard. They are later seen spectating the challenge, Geoff seems angry when Alejandro wins Total Drama World Tour. Geoff runs down the volcano with everybody else when the it began to erupt and laughed when Chris and Chef's boat sank. He was later seen swimming away from the island with the others. In the alternate ending, Geoff, along with everyone else except Courtney, is seen cheering when Heather throws her Alejandro-dummy into the volcano, thus winning Total Drama World Tour. He is later seen laughing at Chris along with other contestants. Code: Total Drama Reality Powers and Abilities Chakrams: Geoff has two chakrams which he can use to throw like Frisbees that can take out monsters and block lasers. Axe: Geoff’s charkrams can fuse together to make a double bladed axe. Lightning Wave: By swinging his axe Geoff unleashes a wave of electricity that can destroy almost any monster. Electricity Manipulation: Geoff can control and manipulate electricity which makes him dangerous, especially in sectors that have large bodies of water. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors